


Tell me about the Impossible

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, space, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Listening to someone rant about something they're passionate about is a form of love. Even if that person forgets someone else is in the room.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Tell me about the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about space lately idk man  
> prompt: "You're so fucking adorable"

Peter honestly lost track of what Harley was talking about like 10 minutes ago. He’d been rambling about… something. Dark Matter he thought. Space wasn’t really Peter’s thing.

It was definitely Harley’s thing though. They had both watched the news when the Battle of New York happened all those years ago. Peter had focused on the details of Iron Man’s suit. Harley had focused on the never-ending void Tony had sent the nuclear bomb into. 

He’d tried asking Tony about it when they met. Apparently it hadn’t gone well.

Still, Peter indulged his love of space. Watching documentaries about far away galaxies never bothered him, and listening to Harley go off about constellations was one of his favorite past times. 

Even now, listen to Harley try and reason with things no scientist could ever explain, he understood his wonder. 

Harley had started pacing a few minutes into his rant, and Peter was content to sit on the couch and marvel at his boyfriend’s passion. He wasn’t even sure if Harley knew he was still in the room. 

Eventually, Harley had come to a stop. Instead of walking the length of the room, he was standing in place, hovering over a screen JARVIS must have projected onto the wall for him. As far as Peter could tell, it looked like the rest of space, but he knew Harley could see things he couldn’t. 

He stood up and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “You’re so fucking adorable.”

Harley spun in his arms, clearly shocked that he was there. Peter leaned up to kiss the blush high on his cheeks. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Harley responded. “Sorry, was I boring you?”

“Never.” Peter smiled. “I love it when you talk about the things you’re excited about. You get all happy and I love it when you relax and let your excitement get the better of you.”

“But you-”

“But nothing, sweetheart. I might not get it, but when you’re happy, I’m happy. Besides, you let me ramble about the history of chemistry last week and I know you didn’t follow that.”

“We’re both nerds, huh?”

“You bet your sweet ass we are. You discover anything new about space?”

“Not yet, but I’m about to build a rocket so I can take a look at this thing myself.”

“Of course dear.”

“With enough work I can probably figure out how it happened.”

“I have no doubts that you’ll be able to.” Peter was trying hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t help but smile. He really is cute when he gets excited. 

Harley noticed, and he ducked his head to try and hide his blush. “Shut up,” he muttered. 

“Mm, I think you’re gonna have to make me,” Peter teased. 

He responded by leaning down to kiss him. “There. Now stop making fun of me.”

“Impossible. I think you’ll just have to try shutting me up again.”

The resulting sigh was somehow both affectionate and exasperated. “You know you can just ask me to kiss you, right?”

“But this is more fun,” he pointed out. “Come on, or is your mouth so tired from talking that you can’t even kiss your boyfriend?”

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

This much was true, and even if Harley didn’t say it out loud, Peter could still feel it when he smiled into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> any and all prompts can be sent to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
